Say Something
by Hime Fullbuster
Summary: ¿Estoy muriendo? Se preguntaba Lucy, mientras veía su cuerpo siendo atendido por los paramédicos. Este es el secreto nena. Si vives o mueres, depende de ti. La fuerza que tengas dentro para luchar, tienes que sacarla ahora decía la enfermera en el oído de Lucy. -¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Tuve un accidente? ¿Me estoy muriendo o sigo estando viva? Decía Lucy.
1. Chapter 1

**Say something**

Mama, papa _ decía Lucy mientras corría a donde se encontraba aquel coche destruido.

_¿Estoy muriendo? _ Se preguntaba Lucy, mientras veía su cuerpo siendo atendido por los paramédicos._

**Di algo, te estoy abandonando****  
****Seré el primero si tú también me quieres****  
****En cualquier lugar te hubiera seguido****  
****Di algo, te estoy abandonando**

**Dentro del quirófano…**

Este es el secreto nena. Si vives o mueres, depende de ti. La fuerza que tengas dentro para luchar, tienes que sacarla ahora _ decía la enfermera en el oído de Lucy.

_**-pero lo que no contaban era que el espíritu de Lucy, los veía y escuchaba todo lo que decían.**_

_-¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Tuve un accidente? ¿Me estoy muriendo o sigo estando viva? ¿Por qué me estoy viendo a mí misma en una cama? _ Esos pensamientos resonaban en su cabeza y la pregunta que se hacía, porque se estaba viendo ella misma._

**Y me siento tan insignificante****  
****Estaba por encima de mí****  
****No sé nada en absoluto**

**Mientras en la recepción…**

Entro corriendo a todo lo que daban sus pies a la recepción de aquel hospital.

Buenas noches, recibí una llamada que mi novia estaba aquí, podría decirme si es verdad _ pregunto desesperado aquel joven peli rosa.

Me podría dar su nombre de su novia _ pregunto amablemente la recepcionista.

Lucy Hearthphilia _ dijo mientras en su mente rezaba que no fuera cierto esa información.

La recepcionista empezó a buscar en el registro el nombre de la muchacha, aunque no lo creyera no quería que esa muchacha estuviese aquí, sería un golpe duro, para aquel peli rosa, hasta que…

Joven lo siento, pero la información que le dieron que su novia estaba aquí, es cierta _ decía con lastima aquella recepcionista.

No puede ser, yo la vi esta tarde estaba bien, ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué accidente tuvo?_ preguntaba desesperado.

Joven ella tuvo un accidente automovilístico, ella iba con su familia, ella fue la única que sobrevivió, ahorita mismo ella está saliendo del quirófano. _ le explicaba al peli rosa, aunque vio el dolor reflejado en su mirada.

Agarro su celular y empezó a marcar el número de su amigo/rival.

_Bueno _ se escuchó donde contestaban._

_Gray _ dijo el peli rosa _

_Que pasa flamita, porque me llamas a estas horas _ dijo gray un tanto molesto._

_No estoy para tus bromas _ dijo el peli rosa mientras que su voz se escuchaba melancólica._

_¿Natsu que pasa? Porque te oyes así _ dijo gray preocupado, ya que natsu no era así._

_Gray, Lucy tuvo un accidente automovilístico, estoy ahorita mismo en el hospital, pero no me dicen nada, estoy preocupado, no quiero perderla _ dijo mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas._

_¿Qué? _ dijo gray, no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo natsu._

_Avísale a los demás por favor, necesito alguien que me apoye _ dijo el peli rosa mientras colgaba. _

**Y tropezaré y me caeré****  
****Todavía estoy aprendiendo a amar****  
****Apenas empezando a gatear**

_No quiero morir _ se decía una y otra vez Lucy, mientras veía su cuerpo reposando en una cama._

_No recuero que paso, solo recuerdo que iba con mis padres y luego todo se volvió oscuro _ decía Lucy mientras veía atreves de la puerta de cristal._

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron, mientras vio aquella persona que tanto ama.

_Natsu _ dijo en su susurro mientras vio como natsu puso sus manos en la puerta de cristal y ella repitió la misma acción que él._

**Di algo, te estoy abandonando****  
****Seré el primero si tú también me quieres****  
****En cualquier lugar te hubiera seguido****  
****Di algo, te estoy abandonando**

Me está diciendo que despertara siendo huérfana_ dijo natsu mientras su mirada mostraba tristeza.

_Mis padres murieron _ dijo Lucy mientras observaba aquella conversación, y las lágrimas salían sin parar._

**Me tragaré mi orgullo****  
****Eres la única a la que amo****  
****Y te estoy diciendo adiós**

_Mis padres murieron, no, no es una mentira, ellos estaban conmigo en el auto sonriéndome y después apareció aquel auto… _ su voz se hacía cada vez inaudible_.

_No es una mentira, no puede ser posible, ELLOS ESTAN VIVOS _ dijo Lucy mientras gritaba, pero se dio cuenta de algo, nadie la podía ver y escuchar._

_¿Qué se supone que haga?_

_**Si pudiera cambiar ese momento**_

**Di algo, te estoy abandonando****  
****Me arrepiento de no haberte entendido****  
****En cualquier lugar te hubiera seguido**

_En la vida a veces tomas decisiones y a veces las decisiones te toma a ti__ _ recordó esas palabras que una vez le dijo su padre._

_La vida es un caos enorme y complicado, pero es lo bueno de ella _ recordó las palabras que su mama una vez le dijo._

**Di algo, te estoy abandonando****  
****Di algo, te estoy abandonando****  
****Di algo**

_Si despierto…_

Aun tienes familia Lucy _ dijo natsu mientras agarraba la mano de Lucy, pero sus lágrimas caían sin parar.

Te amo y no lo olvides _ dijo natsu en un susurro.

**Hola mina~san aquí les dejo un pedazo de la historia que hare, espero que les guste.**

**Se despide juvia **


	2. Chapter 2

**El amor siempre lleva,****  
****A la tristeza en ti.****  
****Incapaz de hablar y de decir,****  
****"Por favor, no llores sola nunca más".**

Por favor hagan todo lo posible para que despierte, necesita saber que estamos con ella. No soportaría estar un día sin ella _ decía entre sollozos natsu.

Joven estamos haciendo todo lo posible, pero la decisión la toma ella, tal vez este en estado de cómo, pero todo depende de ella _ decía la enfermera con un deje de tristeza.

Vamos natsu, necesitas descansar y comer, no has dormido, necesitas tener fuerzas para todo, vamos sabemos que Lucy es fuerte ella nunca nos dejaría _ decía erza mientras levantaba a natsu del asiento.

No quiero separarme de ella ningún momento…DEJAME ERZA _ decía entre gritos natsu mientras era arrastrado por erza la salida.

Compórtate natsu estamos en un hospital, no queremos hacer escándalos… _ decía gray mientras los seguía detrás junto con juvia.

Natsu-san tiene que estar bien, no sirve de nada estar así, necesita estar fuerte y tiene que apoyar a Lucy-san en todo y tiene que estar a su lado, para que ella sepa que todos la necesitamos junto a nosotros _ decía juvia mientras unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus bellos ojos color azul.

**Mientras tanto atrás de ellos…**

_Natsu _ Lucy decía mientras sus lágrimas caían de su ojos…No soporto verte así._

_Todavía no estoy lista, para enfrentar todo este suceso, tal vez ni yo quiera regresar_ decía con una voz inaudible, aunque nadie la esuchaba._

**La canción del mundo está desapareciendo,****  
****Nos encaminamos hacia el final.****  
****En ese breve momento en que te conocí,****  
****Como si la tala de mi vida.**

Disculpen necesito saber quiénes son los familiares de Lucy Heartphilia _ decía la enfermera.

_Ella fue la que me dijo esas palabras mientras estaba en el quirófano _ dijo Lucy mientras trataba de escuchar la conversación._

Necesitamos saber quién firmaran la acta de defunción de los padres de Lucy _ explicaba la situación la enfermera.

Yo firmare y pagaren cualquier gasto que necesiten _ dijo natsu mientras su mirada estaba oculta bajo su flequillo y una lagrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

N-Necesita firmar los tramites y dar su firma, acompáñeme para hacer el papeleo _ dijo la enfermera mientras caminaba rumbo al módulo de documentación.

Enfermera yo firmare, mi amigo no está en condiciones para firmar, Lucy es mi amiga, así que yo me hare cargo de todo…Vamos juvia _ dijo gray mientras se iba junto con juvia a donde señalaba la enfermera.

_Muchas gracias, de verdad se los agradezco, son unas grandes amigos _ dijo mientras nuevamente las lágrimas salían sin parar._

_Nunca se los podre agradecer, solo esperen tratare de hacer todo lo posible para despertar… solo denme tiempo… es una promesa_ decía Lucy entre sollozos y una tenue sonrisa aparecía._

**En camino hacia módulo de documentación…**

La señorita tiene unos grandes amigos _ hablo la enfermera mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa.

Nosotros somos una familia, tal vez no de sangre, pero nos apoyamos en todo, si hay que llorar, nosotros lloramos por el dolor que sufre aquella persona, ella es una hermana para nosotros y ella necesita nuestro, apoyo a partir de ahora _ dijo gray mientras tenía la mano de juvia agarrada.

Nosotros nos cuidamos unos a los otros _ dijo juvia mientras caminaba a lado de gray.

Ustedes son únicos, ahora en la actualidad no hay personas como ustedes amables, responsables, honestos, verdaderos amigos en quien confiar _ dijo la enfermera mientras tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

Bueno llegamos _ dijo mientras abría la oficina y los hacia pasar…. A partir de ahí empezamos la documentación.

**Mientras tanto erza y natsu **

Erza ya no sé qué hacer, no quiero perderla, es la única persona que he amado con todas mis fuerzas _ decía mientras su voz se hacía cada vez inaudible.

Natsu que tienes _ dijo erza mientras veía como natsu se tambaleaba para poder mantenerse en pie.

L-Lucy _ dijo natsu mientras su vista se nublaba y todo se volvía negro.

Natsuu… _ grito erza mientras lo agarraba para que no cayera al frio suelo.

Ayudaaaaa _ gritaba erza para que lo atendieran a su amigo.

**Sin duda, puedo ir a mi lejano pueblo natal,****  
****Que definitivamente existido a través del tiempo.****  
****A través de la noche, cuando no puedo ver el amor,****  
****Hay un cielo de ilusiones.**

_Escuche un grito, que será _ dijo Lucy mientras caminaba hacia dónde provenía el grito…hasta que vio algo que le partió el alma._

_N-Natsu _ dijo mientras corría hacia donde se encontraban los doctores que estaba atendiendo a su novio._

_Despierta… Natsu… tienes que despertar _ decía entre gritos Lucy mientras rogaba a dios que no le pasara nada malo._

**[Cambio de canción]**

**Jamás olvidare la esperanza y sueños que compartimos juntos al final de aquel verano****  
****Estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver, en otro agosto, dentro de 10 años****  
****Por eso son, mis mejores recuerdos****  
****Cuando nos encontramos en aquel momento inesperado****  
****Cuando en el cruce de vuelta a casa dijiste "Volvamos a casa juntos"**

Vamos súbanlo a la camilla, está un poco grave. Usted señorita tendrá que acompañarlos_ dijo el doctor mientras corría para alcanzar a los enfermeros que llevaban a natsu.

_**Después de una hora…**_

Ya pudimos estabilizar al joven natsu, la causa del desmayo fue por falta de alimentación y deshidratación, puede pasar al verlo, está despierto _ dijo el doctor mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

Natsu _ dijo erza mientras entraba a la habitación… pero lo que la sorprendió fue al ver a natsu llorando.

Vamos tienes que ser fuerte, que te diría Lucy si estuviera aquí, te regañaría por el estado en que te encuentras, necesitas ser fuerte y soportar cualquier cosa que suceda, y nosotros estamos contigo para apoyarte, somos una familia _ decía erza mientras abrazaba a natsu.

_Lucy estaba viendo la escena que les brindaba erza y natsu, jamás de los jamases había visto a natsu en ese estado, y todo era culpa de ella._

_Sabes él está así por tu culpa… porque simplemente mueres y ya… así se le quitara ese sufrimiento y la agonía de no poder hacer nada _ alguien le decía esas crueles palabras._

**Moría de vergüenza, quería ocultar mi rostro****  
****Pero yo estaba, realmente feliz****  
****¡Ah! la hermosa flor de fuegos artificiales del cielo, realmente es triste****  
****Ah, el viento que sopla a través del tiempo****  
****Fui tan feliz, fue tan divertido****  
****Tuvimos los dos tantas aventuras en nuestra base secreta****  
****Jamás olvidare la esperanza y sueños que compartimos juntos al final de aquel verano****  
****Estoy segura que nos volveremos a ver, en otro agosto, dentro de 10 años****  
****Yo sabía que aun al final, tú gritarías desde tu corazón "Gracias"****.**

_Luchare por mis seres queridos, nunca dejare que ellos sufran por mí, los quiero a todos y a uno lo amo con toda mi vida y no te daré el gusto de morir… grábatelo de una vez…NUNCA MORIRE, LUCHARE CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS _ grito Lucy mientras ya no escuchaba aquellas palabras horripilantes._

**Jamás olvidare, aquella lágrima que por tu mejilla corrió****  
****Y hasta el final tú me sonreíste****  
****Yo sé que no te olvidare aquí estarás siempre en mis sueños****  
****Jamás olvidare la esperanza y sueños que compartimos juntos al final de aquel verano**

_Bueno lamento no haber actualizado XD es que la escuela es un desastre dejándome trabajos de un día para el otro, pero bueno estoy de vuela, tal vez se revuelvan un poco, pero se ira haciendo más interesante… ya tengo una idea del próximo capítulo… ahh por cierto amiga Estefanía (Fullbuster juvia) lamento no haber estado contigo apoyándote en esa situación… espero que todo haya salido bien :3_


End file.
